Heroines of Camp Half-Blood
by hannahbug43
Summary: Jessy, Hannah, Alyssa, Evelynn, Julia, and Erika always dreamed of being demigods and going on adventures. One day they discover they are. Join them on a journey like no other as they discover they have gifts even the gods have never seen before. Watch them learn the ups and downs of a demigod life as they go on a quest to save a one-of-a-kind demigod.
1. Chapter 1

Heroines of Camp Half-Blood

Jessy

'Ugh, where are my friends when I need them?'.

That kept running through Jessy's mind as she was being chased down the hallway once again. These bullies just never stop! She turned the corner and ran straight into Leyna. Leyna was the main bully, and she was always after Jessy and her friends. Jessy scowled up into Leyna's cold black eyes. Wait…black? Was that a normal eye color? Leyna grabbed Jessy by the collar and pushed her against the wall.

"Hey!" someone shouted from behind them. Leyna turned around to see Zaspel, Evey, and Hannah standing there glaring at her, arms crossed.

"Leave her alone Leyna", Hannah said calmly.

"rrrrrr.", Leyna growled. Black eyes? Growling? What was wrong with this chick today? She left and Jessy ran over to her friends.

"Thanks guys. Hey did you notice anything strange about Leyna today?"

"Yeah", Evey said "What was up with her eyes being all black?"

"I have no clue", said Zaspel. "Well at least it's the last day of school; we won't have to deal with her and her gang for three whole months."

"Woo-hoo!" exclaimed Evelynn.

"Save it for our end of year party at the park tonight Ev" Jessy laughed.

"Woooo!" cried Zaspel as the merry-go-round made another full rotation.

"Ahhhh! Jessy stop!" exclaimed Evey. Jessy always loved to push her friends on the merry-go-round as fast as she possibly could, without making them puke of course.

"Hey has anybody seen Kenz?", asked Jessy.

"She's hanging out with Max" Evey replied with a smirk. All six girls had decided to spend the last football game of the year at the park instead. They'd been there for almost two hours and up until that point it had been a relatively warm summer night.

All of a sudden the breeze went dead. The swings stopped moving, and the street lights flickered.

"W-what's going on?" asked Erika.

"I don't know", said Julia.

Then she came. Leyna and her gang walked towards them from behind a tree.

'_How did they all fit behind ONE tree'_ Jessy wondered. Leyna stopped about a yard away from them.

Jessy instinctively stood in front of her friends as if to protect them. "What do you want Leyna?" she spat at the 'she beast'. Jessy wasn't normally so confident, except for when it came to her friends.

"We're her for you stupid little demigods" Leyna hissed back. Something was oddly raspy about her voice today, and it was creeping Jessy out. But she stayed between Leyna and the friends confidently. That confidence drained the second Leyna and her gang started turning into an actual 'she beast'. Their heads wriggled like snakes and their bodies started to morph together as their hands turned to large scaly claws. The girls stood there with their eyes wide and jaws trembling.

"W-what the..." said Zaspel.

"D-d-did they just t-turn in to…" asked Hannah.

"Th-theres no way…" Erika cried.

"B-but they're no-ot real..." Evey stammered.

"I-I thought they w-were just in those books…" said Julia.

The creature bared its fangs…on all three heads.

"H-hy-hydra!" Jessy screamed. The girls scattered and ran as fast as they could through the park. Jessy had heard of all sorts dangerous weirdos that hung out in parks at night and stuff, but a hydra?! That was pushing it a bit much. She heard screams behind her and turned to see Evey and Julia up in a tree just out of the monster's reach. Jessy quickly ran back and started throwing rocks at all three heads. The beast whirled around to face her and hissed.

'_Great…now what?'_ she thought. _'Me and my over protectiveness!'_ She ran to the school with the hydra behind her snapping its fangs and shooting small bursts of flames at her. She tried to ignore the smell of her shirt burning as she searched for an open door. When she finally found one she burst through them and sped down the hallway as the doors broke open and flew to the sides, taking some wall with them. Leyna had chased her down the hallway so many times Jessy had lost track, but this was new.

Jessy quickly ducked into the bathroom and to the last stall and locked it, although that wouldn't do her much good. She got up on the toilet seat and crouched down hoping she could go unseen. She heard the doors fly open and the scraping of claws slowly making their way through the restroom. Then it went silent. Jessy held her breath and hoped the monster would leave… Bam! The first stall exploded into flames. Then the second and the third. The heat was overly intense and the room was glowing orange. The fourth stall erupted in flames and Jessy screamed.

Leyna let out a hissing laugh and Jessy didn't have to be as smart as Julia to know what came next. She covered her head and waited to be fried. Hey, dying to save your friends isn't a bad way to go, right? But the blast never came. She heard a deafening wail and a loud poof. Jessy got off the toilet and slowly opened the stall door, her hands shaking. She shook her head in disbelief at what she saw. Standing there amongst the flames, holding a bow and covered in gold monster dust, was John.

"L-loppnow?!" she stammered. He looked over to her and smiled.

"You alright?"

"Y-yeah but…dude where are your pants?", she asked as she stared down shocked at his goat legs.

"Figures that's the first thing you'd notice", he smirked. Jessy let out and exasperated gasp and punched him in the arm, hard. "Ow! Hey c'mon I just saved you and you're gonna beat me up?"

"Right sorry, let's get out of here before the flames cook you into a lamb chop", she nervously joked running past him and back to the exit.

"Hey!" he yelled back running behind her, "wait for me!"

When they got outside the school, John lead her to a large white van. She crawled through the doors to see all her friends there and unharmed except for their burned clothing. She turned her head to see Hannah up front with another satyr. He looked just like…no way.

"Jake?" He turned around and nodded before turning his attention and nervously smiling at a blushing Hannah.

'_Oh god'_ she thought to herself. John closed the door and sat down by Erika. Most likely he was her protector. Which meant Jake was Hannah's. They drove off for what felt like hours with the girls asking a million questions at once. What just happened, were they dreaming, why John had goat legs, and lastly:

"Where are we going?" asked Jessy.

John looked at her and said "Camp Half-Blood".

The girls sat there in disbelief, no doubt fangirling a little on the inside. Normally they wouldn't believe it and just say that, sadly, Camp Half-Blood just didn't exist. But after the night they'd just had, they'd believe almost anything. Finally, the van came to a stop on top of a hill.

"We're here" Jake said as John and the girls exited the van.

"Ladies," John said, "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to **radicallestguest **for being our first ever follower! Here you get a virtual cookie (::) I do not own this story. It is my friend Jessy's. I just got permission to post it on here! :D I know this chapter is kinda slow compared to the first, but trust me, it will get better! Thanks again for reading!**

**Disclaimer: Jessy and I do NOT own any PJO characters or Camp Half-Blood because we, sadly, are not Rick Riordan :/**

Hannah

They walked over the peak of the hill and through the magical boarder. Jessy of course stopped to 'awe' at the dragon protecting the Golden Fleece. As they walked down the hill, Hannah noticed something important. At least to her. Jake kept looking at her. She tried to ignore the stares of the admittedly cute satyr, but it's kind of hard to ignore a goat man two and a half feet taller than you.

She was about to talk to him, but they were interrupted when john said "Everyone this is the camp's leader".

He gestured towards a tall man. He had wavy brown hair flowing down to his scruffy beard. He had on an armored chest plate and held a large staff. His eyes happy and wrinkled with smile lines. But the most shocking thing about the man was that from the waist down, he was a muscular, white stallion. He looked at the six of them with a mix of joy and empathy.

"Hello young ones. And welcome to Camp Half-Blood. I am Ch-"

He was cut off by Julia. "Chiron?"

He smiled down at her, "Smart girl aren't you? Jake, John," he regarded the boys. "Well done! Never in all my years have six demigods been brought to camp safely. I think you may have beaten Grover's record", he said with a wink. They high fived each other with huge grins on their faces. "Well I think I shall take over from here boys", Chiron announced. Loppnow trotted off and Jake gave Hannah an awkward, one arm hug before trailing off after him. "Well then girls, shall I give you the tour?"

After a few hours of exploring the camp, it was finally time for dinner. Seeing as they hadn't yet been assigned to the cabins of their godly parents, they stood awkwardly behind Chiron at his table along with an old satyr and a guy who Hannah guessed was Mr. D.

When everybody had finished eating Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground to get everyone's attention. "Heroes!" he shouted. "Tonight the gods have blessed us with the safe arrival of six new demigods. Ladies if you could please step forward so your new family may greet you".

The girls slowly moved forward to the middle of the clearing following Chiron. He introduced them all to the campers one by one, starting with Hannah and moving down the line.

"Please give a warm welcome to Hannah, Julia, Alyssa, Erika, Evelynn, and Jessy." The campers slowly erupted into applause as the new demigods shyly waved back to them. Chiron stomped his hoof once again to settle the crowd. "Now, none of these lovely young ladies have been claimed yet. But I'm sure they will be welcomed into the Hermes cabi-", he was cut off by a sudden burst of different colored lights. Gasps and whispers could be heard around the pavilion. Chiron looked at them in disbelief. "Never in history has this happed all at once…" he trailed off. But he quickly regained his composure. "Heroes! It appears that all six demigods have been claimed at once." Hannah looked up to see a bright pink light above her head. "it appears another introduction is in order", Chiron said. "I give you.. Hannah Anderson, daughter of Aphrodite. Julia Asmus, daughter of Athena. Alyssa Zaspel, daughter of Poseidon. Erika Jones, daughter of Apollo. Evelynn Yuengst, daughter of Hermes. And Jessica Rick…daughter of Hades". Everyone backed up at that last one.

'_Poor Jessy' _Hannah thought.

"Well now that that's settled. Off to bed, all of you".

The girls walked off to find their cabins. Seeing as Jessy was the only one in her cabin and tended to have bad experiences alone, Hannah went with. When they reached the Hades cabin, someone behind them scoffed. They turned around to see a girl standing there. She couldn't have been more than a year older than them and she was wearing and overly Barbie like outfit.

"Uh, hi. Who are you?" Hannah asked.

"Psh, Hun. I'm Drew. So…" she addressed Hannah. "You're my new 'sister'?" she asked unenthusiastically, putting her hand on her hip.

Jessy looked back and forth between the two girls. They looked and acted nothing alike.

"Seriously?" Jessy said. Drew regarded Jessy with disgust and made a tsk'ing noise.

"What are you?"

"I'm Jessy," Jessy replied with that same old angry tone of hers.

'_Oh great, here comes her temper again'_ Hannah thought.

Drew was still holding Jessy with a cold, glare. Then she laughed, "Figures."

"What figures?" asked Jessy.

"That a little emo freak like you would be a child of Hades. All of the freaks and rejects in the demigod world have belonged to him. You'll fit right in".

Jessy stared down at her shoes. "I-I'm not a freak…"

That's when Hannah lost it. Normally Jessy was the one with the short fuse, but Drew pushed Hannah over the top. She was sick of people always picking on Jessy and she sure as hell wasn't gonna hear it out of the mouth of her 'sister'. She stepped towards drew and slapped her right across the face so hard drew lost her balance.

"You b**ch!" Drew screamed in outrage. "How dare you attempt to ruin my beautiful face!"

"Yeah you're right," Hannah said. "Your face is beautiful. Now how about you go eat your makeup so you're pretty on the inside too, huh, Hun?" Hannah said in a mocking tone. Drew got up and stomped back to her cabin. Jessy stood there wide eyed and gaping at Hannah.

"What?" Hannah laughed.

"You, you just…" She made a slapping motion in the air. Hannah just smiled and grabbed Jessy's wrist.

"Guess you're rubbing off on me. C'mon let's see the inside of your cabin".

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Please review and if you have any ideas for the future of this story, please let us know! Flames welcome (not preferred, but welcome.) Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews and everything! You guys are awesome! Once again, not my story. It's my friend Jessy's. We really appreciate reviews and things, guys!**

**Shout out to **Freckle-el-Gecko **and** demigodwhovian727 **for following the story! You guys rock! **

**To clear up any confusion in the two previous chapters, Zaspel is Alyssa. We just call her Zaspel because we have another friend named Alyssa and it's just easier this way(: And if you couldn't figure it out, Evey is Evelynn (that one was more obvious, but just in case(: ).**

**Disclaimer: Neither Jessy nor I own any PJO characters or Camp Half-Blood because we aren't, sadly, Mr. Rick Riordan :/**

Erika POV

Erika was woken up the sound of…was that a harp playing? She sat up and looked around her new cabin. Sure enough, hovering in the middle of the room was an enchanted harp.

"Built in wakeup call", said one of her new cabin mates. He must have seen her confused expression. "Since our father is also the God of music we figured it was appropriate," he smiled at her.

"It sure is," she smiled back. She got out of bed and walked around to her new chest at the foot of the bed. Folded neatly on top of the chest was a new pair of shorts and an orange camp half-blood t-shirt. She grabbed the new clothes, pulled out a hairbrush from the chest, and headed off to the bathroom.

~~Line break!~~

After getting ready, Erika headed to the dining pavilion to meet up with Chiron and her friends. She was excited to see what their first class of the day would be. When she got there, she was immediately engulfed in hugs from her friends. The surprise of being demigods hadn't quite worn off yet so the girls were a bit overly happy.

"Good morning ladies," Chiron chimed.

"Morning!" they all replied in unison. Which Erika found just a little creepy.

"So what's our first class of day Chiron?" asked Jessy. Erika smiled at the question; she'd been wondering that all morning.

"Well," Chiron interrupted her train of thought. "I figured you all could start with sword fighting this morning. It will give you a chance to find your weapon and obtain you basic skills. After that you'll be free to attend any classes you'd like, seeing as you'll be the only ones partaking in the class."

"How come?" asked Evey.

"It's summer, my dear," Chiron replied simply. "Even demigods need a break from classes," he smiled.

"Can't wait", Erika said with a smile. She wondered what kind of weapon she'd end up with.

~~Oh hey look! Another line break!~~

"Alright, welcome to sword fighting 101," said a girl dressed in a chest plate and wrist armor. She had long, light brown hair pulled back into a low ponytail and wore thin rimmed glasses. "My name is Maddie and I'll be your tutor this morning," she said with a smile. The girls smiled back and waved hello. "Alright first", said Maddie scanning through the six. "Umm, let's start with you," she said pointing at Erika.

'_Great, figures I'm first'_ Erika thought.

"What's your name?"

"Erika", she replied.

"Alright Erika", said Maddie. "Do you have any experience with weapons?"

"Not really..."

"Hmm well… you're a daughter of Apollo right?"

"Yes."

"Shall we see how you do with a bow and arrow then?" she smiled.

"Sure, why not." Erika walked over to the weapons shed with Maddie to look for her bow. It was huge. The walls were lined with rows of swords and daggers. In the right hand corner were two racks of beautiful bows and matching quivers.

"Try some out. See which one feels right," Maddie encouraged. Erika walked through the huge doors and over to the bow racks. First she picked up a pretty silver one with a flowery pattern carved into it. The second she picked it up, it pulled straight down. It was super heavy and there was no way Erika could use it in a battle. Next she tried a slightly smaller bronze bow. Nothing special, just well polished. She picked it up and simulated shooting an arrow. The thing was practically weightless, she felt like she would be fighting with a plastic toy. Finally she tried a golden bow with the engraving of flames on it. She picked it up and once again simulated shooting an arrow. It felt perfect, like the bow its self was a part of her. Maddie took notice of Erika's satisfied look.

"So," she mused. "You've chosen Apollo's flame."

"I guess," Erika said picking up the matching quiver.

They headed back to the group and Erika proudly showed her friends her new bow. They all really liked it and thought it suited her pretty well. Within a half an hour the girls had all found their ideal weapons; Erika with her bow, Julia with her double bladed steal dagger, and Alyssa with her retractable bronze sword (All the girls fangirled at that because she was a child of Poseidon with a bronze sword like Percy). Then there was Evelynn with her short, half bronze, half gold sword, and Hannah with her enchanted dagger. Finally, there was Jessy.

"Where's your weapon Jessy?" asked Erika.

"I uh, I kind of already have one," she answered, looking at her feet and blushing. Jessy explained to them about a dream she'd had the night before about her brother, Nico, and how he had given her a special weapon he said she'd need soon. It was a Stygian silver sword he'd enchanted into a silver heart belt. It had been sitting on top of her dresser when she woke up that morning.

"No way," said Alyssa. To prove it, Jessy grabbed the chain of her belt with the heart on the end and pulled down. Instead of Jessy's pants falling down like Erika kind of expected, which would have been hilarious, it turned into a long, shining, silver sword.

"Wow cool!" exclaimed Erika.

"Thanks."

"Alright now", said Maddie. "Let's get your training started. Those with swords and daggers wait over there and Erika-"

Erika shot an arrow at one of the targets and it hit right in the middle.

"Wow, never mind," said Maddie. "Just keep doing that."

After about an hour the girls had gotten down the basic fighting skills they'd need. They decided not to go to any other classes and just walk around the camp.

Now that it was day time the camp looked so much brighter. The cabins were beautiful and the other campers were really nice. Well most of them were. That Drew girl in Hannah's cabin was horrible and some of the Ares kids weren't so friendly. But other than them this camp was a dream come true.

As they walked past the Hephaestus cabin, a boy walked out and came over to them. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes. His clothes were a bit dirty and he had a little bit of oil on his cheek.

"Yo ladies," he said. "I'm Leo."

The girls all smiled and said hey back. Erika saw Jessy and Hannah exchange a knowing look and before she knew it, Jessy was pulling Erika over to Leo.

"Hey Leo I'm Jessy and this is Erika", she said pushing Erika closer to Leo.

"Hey Leo, how about you show Erika around?" said Hannah.

"Yeah sure, right this way Eri", said Leo as he hooked arms with Erika.

"Oooooooooooo", the girls all chimed as the stood there smiling at each other. As the two turned to walk off on their own, Erika swore she saw Hannah and Jessy high five each other.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review or follow/ favorite please! If you have any ideas or suggestions, please let us know! Whoever leaves the best/funniest review, will get either a) a virtual cookie and hug or b) a special guest appearance in the story (leave us your real **_**first**_** name for the story) **

**Are you guys excited for Sea of Monsters in ****7 DAYS****?! My friends and I are having a party and making shirts before we go see it together! Maybe I'll put a picture of us in our shirts as the cover photo to the story…then you all can know what we really look like because these characters really are my friends and I! Okay I think this is a long enough note…Please please please review or follow/favorite! Thanks so much! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter is kinda short…writers block :/ Plus we only got one funny review! (sorry not mentioned in the chapter…) Please please please review and follow/favorite! Once again, not my story; it's my friend, Jessy's! **

**Disclaimer: (I really hate these…) Jessy and I do NOT own and PJO characters or Camp Half-Blood because we are not Rick Riordan! I do, however, own a fish named Shimmer(:**

Alyssa

Weirdest. Dream. Ever.

It started out in a dark cave. Alyssa slowly walked through the cavern, towards a shining gold light at the end. It seemed endless. Like every step she took set her back half a mile. With the tunnel as deep and hollow as it seemed, her footsteps should have been echoing off the walls. But it was eerily quiet. Finally… she reached the end. It opened up into a big clearing with dark purple walls and a starry, pitch black floor like the night sky. In the middle of the room was a tall, thick, black crystal column. As she got closer to it, she could see the outline of something in the column. It appeared to be a teenage boy; he was probably a year or two older than her. But that was all she could make out, No matter how close she got or how hard she squinted her eyes.

As she reached out to touch the crystal, the scene changed. She was standing on the deck of the Argo 2. She wasn't sure how she knew, she just did. The sky was grey and rain was lightly washing over the deck. She ran down the steps to the lower deck to find her friends. She saw Hannah, Julia, Evey, and Erika all sitting around a large table. They all had sad expressions and tear stained cheeks. Jake was standing behind Hannah with his hands on her shoulders.

Alyssa was about to ask what was wrong when a loud booming voice rang out. The room went black as she stood alone listening to the voice.

"Six demigods, alone they stand. To save or abandon death's one man…" She couldn't hear the rest; the voice seemed to be mumbling…

Alyssa sat straight up in bed. She was sweaty and breathing heavily. She ran her hand through her hair. '_What did that voice mean? "Six demigods alone they stand. To save or abandon death's one man." Was that part of a prophecy?'_

"Hey," said someone at the door.

She'd been so lost in thought that the sudden interruption startled her a bit more than it should have. She rolled right off her bed and onto the floor, pulling her blanket off with her.

"Are you okay?" asked the person a bit concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," she replied as they helped her up. The person pulled the blanket off her head and she saw who it was.

'_No way.'_

"Jack?!" she cried throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug.

"Hey 'lyssa", said jack as he picked her up and spun her around.

"What are you doing here? I thought normal people weren't allowed inside?" she asked.

"Yeah…about that..."

"What?"

They sat down on her bed and Jack told her everything. How he had known he was a demigod since he was twelve, how he had thought she was one for a while, and how he was a son of Zeus.

"Wow," said Alyssa.

"Yeah," he said. "Sorry I didn't tell you earlier." Jack looked down at his shoes.

"It's ok," Alyssa replied kissing him on the cheek and giving him a warm smile. He smiled back at her and kissed her on her forehead.

Just then Evey came running through the door.

"Zaspel!" she yelled. "Oh, hey Jack. Alyssa, Chiron wants us up at the Big House. Like now."

"How come?" asked Alyssa.

"I'm not sure. But he said something about a possible quest".

**A/N: Thanks for reading! So my friend Evelynn (yes, from the story) had her birthday party down at the beach today! Guess what! WE HAD BLUE CUPCAKES :D! They were really good(: 5 days till Sea of Monsters!**

**Okay now you see that pretty button under this? Yeah so if you press it and write about how you like/dislike this story, it makes people happy :D and other magical things happen! Please review or follow or favorite or something like that! Again, funniest/ most creative review gets a guest appearance in the story! (Just leave a name we can use!) Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews (we got like two… :( ) and reading! Please read AND review! Once again, not my story; it is my friend, Jessy's.**

**I know I haven't updated for the past two days, but updates will be more like this because summer is ending and school is starting up soon :/**

**Disclaimer: We do not own any PJO or HoO characters or Camp Half-Blood because we are not Rick Riordan :/**

Evelynn

Evey ran as fast as she could to the big house.

She was dragging Zaspel behind her by the wrist, and Zaspel kept tripping because Evey wouldn't slow down.

"Why do we need to get there so fast?" cried Zaspel as she narrowly missed tripping over a big rock for the third time.

"'Cause," Evey panted. "Chiron called an emergency meeting. Something about Julia and Hannah coming to him in the middle of the night with strange dreams about a quest."

"Like mine…" she heard Zaspel whisper.

'_Oh gods…'_ Evey thought to herself. _'This can't be good.'_

As she reached the steps to the big house, she could hear her friends inside. And they didn't sound all that happy. Her and Zaspel ran through the door and took their places around the ping pong table.

"Thank you Evelynn, for retrieving Alyssa", said Chiron trying his best to put of a smile. "Now, to the matter at hand. Last night Hannah and Julia came to me with troubling dreams. Both ending in a line of what seems to be a prophecy involving the six of you,"

He paused a moment to let that sink in.

"I know prophecies normally come to us from our oracle, but this one was told centuries ago. And that's what troubles me," he said that last part more to himself than to the girls. "I've heard it before, but it was so long ago that I had forgotten it and its entirety,"

He paused as if in his head he was saying _'stupid old centaur, how did you not put the pieces together sooner!'_

"Now, we have two pieces of the prophecy, but we're missing the beginning."

Evey looked at Zaspel. She'd heard her say she had dreamed the first part on their way to the big house. The look she'd gotten just thinking about it made Evey's stomach drop. Whatever this prophecy was, she knew it wasn't going to be good. She wanted to tell Chiron that Zaspel might know the first part, but she figured it would be better to let Zaspel explain herself.

"Ch-Chiron", said Alyssa a bit hesitantly. "I know what it is." She explained to them about her dream. About the cave, about the Argo 2, about the boy in the black crystal, and finally the horrible, booming voice at the end.

"Six demigods, alone they stand.

To save or abandon death's one man..."

"Fates they'll encounter across the sand..." added Julia.

"And underworld's daughter shall return to her homeland," Hannah finished.

At that last part Evey glanced over at Jessy. Her face had gone paler than normal, but somehow she looked not totally surprised at what she'd just heard. Evey saw Hannah looking at Jessy sympathetically, as if she knew what would happen to Jessy and didn't like it.

Sitting there listening to all this, Chiron looked like he'd aged thirty five years. He was mindlessly picking at the blanket draped over his enchanted wheelchair. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours until finally, Jessy spoke up.

"Chiron…do, do you remember anything else about the prophecy? Any details?"

The question seemed to jar him out of his trance; he seemed to be pondering on what or how much to tell them. "There is one more thing you all should know, at least to my knowledge. This is a very old prophecy, so old in fact the gods themselves have all but forgotten it. It spoke of six demigods. All of whom possessed the most ancient powers known to belong to demigods. Powers that would help them succeed on their quest."

"But," Evey interrupted. "A quest for what?"

"Of that my dear, I wish I knew", Chiron replied with a pained tone.

"Well…what are the special gifts we supposedly have?" asked Julia.

"The ancient blessings of Hades, Aphrodite, Poseidon, Apollo, Athena, and Hermes."

"And those would be..?" asked Evey.

Chiron then went into a long explanation oh who possessed which ancient gift. Evey, having the blessing of Hermes, had the power of flight. She could apparently make small wings appear on her back like the ones on her father's magic shoes. Evey quietly hoped the wings would just appear on her back and not rip through her shirt. Hannah had supper powerful charmspeak, so powerful she could even talk small injuries into healing themselves. Julia had the power of mind; the power to see parts of the enemy's battle plans even from the other side of the world. Zaspel had the gift of pearl; she could turn any part, or her whole body into celestial pearl so strong she wouldn't need a shield. Erika had the gift of song; she could lull almost any monster to sleep in order for her and her friends to escape. And Jessy had the gift of black ember, she could summon fire like Leo but hers was black and twice as damaging. They sat there in silence.

"Well," said Jessy. "I guess I better learn to control my temper."

That made every one smile a little, and Evey felt a little better. If Jessy could make jokes after basically being told she'd be sent to the underworld somewhere along their quest, maybe everything would be fine.

Just then a satyr Evey hadn't seen before came running in, and whispered something in Chiron's ear.

"Ah, yes. He's back". The satyr then exited the room, and everyone turned to Chiron. "Evelynn", Chiron said. "There's someone here to see you my dear".

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Now please please review! There's a magic button under this story and it supposedly sings for you if you press it and write something about the story! Try it and let us know which song it sings for you! :D **

**We have a winner for the funniest/most creative review: **radicallestguest **but we still need a name to use for you! **

**Guys. Sea of Monsters is in TWO days! :D I'm really excited(: I think I'm going to devote most of my time in these next two days to rereading the book!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you(:**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! I know I said I wouldn't be updating everyday anymore, but I just had to get this chapter up! Please read AND review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: (seriously these are getting annoying…) I don't own any PJO or HoO characters or Camp Half-Blood. They are all owned by Rick Riordan. I don't even own the plot…it's all my friend Jessy's!**

Julia

Julia sat under a large tree thinking about the events that had occurred that morning. First it was her terrifying dream, which was still fresh in her mind.

'Fates they'll encounter across the sand,' that horrible, raspy voice warning her of what might be ahead.

She'd seen a tornado of sand, black flames, and then everything was thrust under water. The thought of her and her friends possibly drowning scared her, although how Alyssa could drown in the ocean, she didn't know. Then there was this supposedly dangerous quest they had to go on. Chiron had explained all he knew about it, which sadly wasn't much. Julia didn't even know where to start. Their new friend Leo said they could borrow his ship, the Argo 2, on the quest. Julia would drop by the docks later so Leo could show her the controls. And then there was her special ability to see parts of the enemy's battle plan which she never knew about. Even though she was having trouble believing it, it also kind of made sense. She'd always been one step ahead of people, the big end of year dodge ball game in middle school, math tests, stuff like that. But being able to see parts of an enemy plan in her head? That scared her a little. What if she tried to see a plan and missed something important? What if her friends got hurt because of it? That thought made her stomach do a somersault.

"Hey", someone in front of her said. She jolted from her thoughts and looked up to see Leo standing in front of her.

"Oh, hey", she replied. "What's up?"

"Well", he said. "I just stopped by to tell you that I won't be able to show you the controls today…I… uhh…I sort of have a date... with Erika…"

"A date?" She didn't show it, but deep down she fangirled a little. Leo and Erika on a date, cute!

"Uh, yeah", said Leo. "It, it's not really a date... we're just going to have a little picnic, type, thing in bunker nine", said Leo as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck.

"Aw, cute! She'll love that", said Julia. "Wait, then who's going to show me the controls for the Argo 2?"

"Oh don't worry, I've got it covered. I'm having my friend Dean from the Hephaestus cabin show you. He's real good with the controls".

~~Line break!~~

Ok, first thing first. Dean Jax? Adorable. Or maybe adorkable is a better way to describe him. Either way, sweetest guy Julia had ever met. They spent the entire after noon together and there wasn't one thing gross or annoying about him. He was sweet, smart, and a total gentleman. He didn't get all annoyed and angry when Julia didn't understand a control and asked him to repeat how to work it, and he complimented her every time she got the hang of a new control.

"You're a quick learner", he said with a cute, slightly crooked smile.

"Thanks", she replied. "But it helps that I'm a daughter of Athena".

"Nah, I think you'd be just as smart even if you weren't the daughter of wisdom".

Julia thought she may have just blushed at that. He seemed to have noticed, because he flashed her that adorable smile again. Sitting there on the rail of the Argo 2, the sun captured him perfectly. The golden light lit up his dark wavy hair. The sun seemed to be dancing off his light caramel skin. Wait, why was she thinking like that? There was a dangerous quest in the near future and she needed to learn these controls unless her and her friends wanted to start their journey on foot. She looked back down at the controls and focused on all the knobs and dials. There were so many. A part of her wished Leo could come with them so he could fly the ship. Or maybe Dean... no, no definitely Leo. Leo wasn't distracting. She'd been so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Dean had moved behind her until she felt his arms around her.

'_Hmm...I wonder if it's a common thing for children of Athena to get lost in thought'._

"Dean, what are you doing?" she asked with a quiet, nervous laugh.

"Just helping you", he replied. He moved his hands shakily down to hers and guided them over to a different control. "If you'd hit that one you would have blown up that dock over there", he said from behind her. She turned around to face him. She had a hard time believing a guy like him had the guts to be so close. The sun shined through his thick rimmed glasses and right in Julia's eye. She winced and looked down. "What?" he asked with a chuckle. "I'm not that bad am I?"

"No, not at all. It's just the sun. It's reflecting off your glasses".

"Oh, sorry", he said taking a step back.

"That's ok", she smiled at him. He smiled back and moved to her left. They spent the rest of the day there, laughing and going over the more complicated controls.

**A/N: Thanks so much! Now review! To **radicallestguest**: We are just working on the right place to put your character in! Thank you again for reading now please just review! Virtual cookies for those who review before the next chapter is up! (which I swear I won't put up tomorrow…because I'll be busy seeing Sea of Monsters! :D )**

**Review! –Hannah (yes I'm in the story if you haven't guessed that from my username yet…) and Jessy(:**


	7. Author's Note

**A/N: Sorry guys this is just an author's note! Still worth reading though :D**

**So my friends and I all saw Sea of Monsters on Wednesday! I thought it was pretty good and accurate compared to the first one, but not as great as I wanted it to be… If you all want a very accurate review of the movie, go on YouTube, and search "cassjaytuck We hate Sea of Monsters" I personally didn't hate it but she basically says it like it is. Anyways, before my friends and I all went out to the movie theater (where we got some pretty weird looks…) we all made t-shirts! :D It was a ton of fun and I recommend making one for yourself if you can! Well after we made our shirts, we went outside and took pictures in our demigod gear! I think I said a few chapters back that I would try to make the cover picture a picture of the six of us in the story in our shirts and stuff, so today I did, because, yes, this story is based off of real people! Anyways, you can look at the picture so you have an idea of what we all actually look like. **

**From left to right it's Julia, daughter of Athena, Erika, daughter of Apollo, Evelynn, daughter of Hermes, Alyssa (aka Zaspel), daughter of Poseidon, Hannah (me), daughter of Aphrodite (I recently dyed the ends of my hair blue, so that's why they aren't in the story!) , and across the bottom is our wonderful author, Jessy, daughter of Hades!**

**Now just keep in mind that this was only 6 of the 11 girls that dressed up to go see this movie, and then my brother and his friend came, but not dressed up :/ (- Laaaame!) Anyways just thought I'd let you all know who's who and everything!**

**Please read AND review and tell us what you think of the story or the Sea of Monsters movie! Thanks so much to our 4 followers! But come on guys, let's get more than that! Thanks again!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello everyone! Long time, no update. **

**So we recently came up with nicknames for one another and mine and Erika's are used in this chapter. So to clear up any confusion: Erika=sunshine (daughter of Apollo - god of the sun) & Hannah= Barbie Doll (daughter of Aphrodite). **

**We wanna give a quick shout out to **VirtualViola03. **You are absolutely amazing! Thank you for reviewing every single chapter! It means a lot.**

**Disclaimer: (these really suck…) Jessy and I do not own any PJO or HoO characters or Camp Half-Blood; all rights go to Rick Riordan.**

Erika

Erika walked through camp, hand in hand with Leo_. _

'_Figures,'_ she thought. _'I start dating Leo and right away I have to leave on a quest without him, possibly for months'._

"So, you ready for your first quest?" asked Leo. Erika paused for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess. I'm a little scared though". Leo gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Don't worry Eri, we can Iris Message whenever you want", he smiled. She smiled back at him as they walked up to the docks. "Good luck beautiful", Leo said kissing her on the cheek and walking away.

She walked up the gang plank and set her bag down on the main deck of the Argo 2.

"Sup sunshine?" Erika turned to see Jessy standing there smiling at her. Jessy gave a small laugh. "Dude, your bag is bigger than Hannah's! I thought Barbie doll was the daughter of Aphrodite not you". Erika stuck her tongue out at Jessy and giggled.

"So where is everyone?" asked Erika.

"Zaspel and Hannah are below deck in their rooms, Jake is below deck with the map Evey got from her dad charting our course, Julia is saying goodbye to Dean", Jessy winked at that. "Ev is saying goodbye to Curtis-".

"What?" asked Erika. "Since when is Curtis a demigod?!"

"I know right? Apparently it's the same situation as with Jack". Erika nodded in understanding. "And then of course you and me are on the deck", Jessy said.

The two girls stood there in silence for a moment.

"…..DUUUUHHHHH", Jessy said. They burst out laughing as Evey and Julia came up the gang plank. Julia had a beautiful metal flower in her hand. Erika guessed it was from Dean.

"What'cha guys laughing about?" Evey asked.

"Oh just, Jessy", Erika laughed pointing at Jessy.

"Got it", replied Julia with a smile.

"Well, I'm gonna head below deck. I need to talk to Hannah about something", Jessy said. "See you demigoddesses in a little bit". With that, Jessy walked away leaving Erika with Evey and Julia.

"So", said Erika in a little teasing voice. "Julia. Did Dean give you that flower?" Julia looked to the side, blushed, and quickly ran over to the controls.

Erika went below deck to put her stuff in her room. Leo was right; the rooms did change to fit the resident. She walked out, closing the door behind her, and looked around the ship. Leo really did do a good job building the Argo 2. She couldn't help but be a little proud of her boyfriend. Ok really proud.

When she walked passed Hannah's room, she doubled back and leaned her ear a little closer to the door. She didn't want to eavesdrop on her friends, but this sounded important.

"Well I don't know what to do", she heard Jessy say in a slightly worried tone.

"Jessy don't worry. I'm sure we'll figure some way out of it. And who knows, maybe what we saw in our dreams was out of context", replied Hannah.

Jessy sighed. "I really hope you're right Hannah".

Then Erika heard footsteps coming closer to the door. She quickly ran over to the couch and sat down making it look like she'd been sitting there the whole time. Jessy came out first. Her face looked paler than usual and she had that same worried look on her face that she had the night they found out about their prophecy. Erika wanted to ask what they were talking about, but she couldn't without them knowing she was listening to their conversation.

'_And besides'_, she tried to convince herself. _'If it's really important they'll tell us eventually…won't they?'_

"Hey, Jessy are you ok?" she asked. Jessy looked startled for a second but then smiled and turned to Erika.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little dizzy from the ship rocking, that's all".

Then Jessy went up on deck with Hannah behind her. Sea sick? The boat hadn't even left the docks yet, they were hiding something. Erika just had to find out what.

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Updates are going to be more like this because our school starts in 2 weeks… So please review, follow, favorite, something! It really does mean a lot to us when you do! Thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading! Please please read AND review or something like that. It truly makes us happy!**

**Disclaimer: Rick only owns the Argo II in this chapter :D point Hannah and Jessy!**

Jessy

Jessy stood on the deck of the Argo 2.

She gripped the rail tight as the wind gently blew her hair around her face. It had been two days since they'd left camp. Jake said they should reach their first destination in about a day or so. The moonlight shined off the water below, reflecting on Jessy's face.

It was about three in the morning. The same time she'd woken up the previous nights while on the ship. That same nightmare, over and over. Jessy was aware demigods got nightmares all the time and that most of the time they were showing something that would eventually happen. But she hoped this one was just paranoia, or that Hannah was right and they'd just seen the dreams out of context. She couldn't be sure, she just had to wait. Jessy decided to go back to bed and at least try to get some sleep before the others woke up.

Jessy was woken up by the sound of the engine coming to a stop. She rolled out of bed, literally, and got dressed. She strapped her sword to her side and made her way up to the main deck again. Everyone was already up there, and Julia and Jake were at the controls. She made her way over to the railing again and looked out over the vast ocean. In the distance she could see a small island coming into view. It had a single mountain sticking out of the middle of the island, and the mountain was purple. That wasn't normal. Jessy wondered if that mountain held the cave from Zaspel…and hers...dreams.

"Hey Jake", she called out. "Is that where we're headed?"

"Yeah", he answered. "Our first stop should be somewhere on that mountain."

Jessy gripped the hilt of her sword and turned towards her friends.

"Alright, let's get going".

They'd been walking for at least two hours, and they were all getting tired. Well, all of them except for Jake, but he's part goat so he didn't count. Jessy really hoped the mosquitoes attacking her were just normal ones. The last thing she needed was to get some weird monster flu or something. She couldn't believe all the plants she saw. Some were normal, but others were colors so unique Jessy didn't even know what to call them.

Finally after another half hour of walking, they came to the mouth of the cave. They stopped for a moment and stared at it. Jessy exchanged a nervous look with Hannah. Hannah nodded and tried to smile reassuringly.

"What now?" asked Evey.

"Well", said Hannah.

"We go in and check it out", Jessy finished.

The girls all got through the entrance fine. But the second Jake tried to follow, the rock walls slammed together leaving Jake on the opposite side of the wall.

"Jake!" Hannah cried. "Are you okay?!"

"Yeah I'm fine! You?"

"We're alright".

"You guys go on ahead, I'll just, uh, and I'll just wait here".

"Okay…" Hannah said. She turned back around to her friends.

"Six demigods, alone they stand..." said Julia.

"To save or abandon Death's one man", continued Alyssa.

"So that means, if that refers to the guy in Zaspel's dream", said Hannah.

Jessy looked ahead of them deeper into the tunnel.

"Then this is where we'll find him". They walked farther into the cave and into a big clearing.

'_Well',_ Jessy thought. _'This is definitely the right cave.'_

Centered in the middle of the room, was the black crystal column. And sure enough, Jessy could see a teenage boy inside of it. But she couldn't see enough of his face to really tell what he looked like.

"So what do we do?" asked Evey.

"Yeah how do we get him out?" added Erika.

"Do we even want to get him out?" countered Zaspel.

As her friends started to argue on what their next move should be, Jessy got closer to the column. Out of nowhere, words began to appear in the crystal. Jessy had never seen that kind of writing before, but she somehow knew it was the language of the underworld. And she could read it. It read _"dias a mortem". _Jessy unsheathed her sword. She started walking forward, getting closer and closer to the strange column. There was a noticeable groove in the crystal. Before she knew what she was doing, Jessy stuck the tip of her sword in the groove. She slid it down and locked her sword in the crystal. Only too late did she translate "_dias a mortem"_, to _"a soul for a soul"_.

There was a huge flash of light. Jessy heard her friends scream behind her. She could feel the energy in her body being forced out and into the crystal. She cried out but her voice was lost. The last thing Jessy saw was the face of the boy, now out of the crystal. He was breath taking. But sadly in this case, that was literally what happened. She saw him lunge out to catch her as she fell, and Jessy's whole world plunged into darkness.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review we really love it when you do! Now I just wanna see how many people actually read these author notes! I know I don't normally when I read fanfictons…I know, I know I'm being kinda hypocritical but I just wanna know how many really do read them! So if you are either reading just this note, or normally read notes, review and let me know your favorite ice cream flavor! My favorite is strawberry(:**

**Anyways, please review, follow, and/or favorite! Thanks again! You are all truly amazing beings!**

**Until next time,**

**Hannah(: (Jessy says Hi! And thanks for reading too!)**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! (: It's me! Jessy, the author of this AMAZING story (; haha I'm just kidding the story is ok :P lol anyways! I just wanted to talk to you guys cuz, well cuz I never have. (it's ALWAYS Hannah) sorry 'bout that :/ I promise I'll talk to you guys more often! I just wanna give a shout out to VirtualViola03, I know Hannah already did two chapters ago but I don't care. I think it's totally awesome that you've read and reviewed for every chapter. That makes me so happy (: you're amazing and so are the rest of you awesome peeples that read my story. Well that's all I have to say for now. Enjoy the chapter and stay awesome all you demigods and demigoddesses! (why should us girls conform to the male title right? (; ) TTYL! 3**

**Disclaimer: we still don't own any PJO…we do own everything but the Argo II in this chapter again! :D Jessy and Hannah-2 Rick Riordan- 1,000,000ish (or more…who knows with this guy…)**

Hannah

"Jessy!" they all cried in unison.

Hannah and her friends rushed over to where the crystal column used to be. Hannah stopped short when she saw the boy from their dreams sitting on the floor, cradling Jessy in his arms. He had long, sort of emo styled blackish-blue hair. He wore a white sweatshirt, black skinny jeans, and black converse. His skin was almost as pale as his shirt. When he looked up at Hannah, she saw that his eyes were a grayish white. Was he blind?

'_No, he can't be'_, she thought. _'He seems like he's looking right at me'._

The boy looked back down at Jessy; his expression looked pained and guilty. Fitting, since one of her best friends just died for him! Hannah followed his gaze down to Jessy. The first thing she noticed was that Jessy's hair was now white. Like Fresh snow white. And she was paler than normal. No, she wasn't pale. She was grey…just like her hair the color of her skin had drained as well. Hannah knelt down beside them. She moved her hands over to Jessy so she could take her from the boy. But he flinched back, as if he didn't trust her with this girl he didn't even know. Or at least Hannah didn't think he knew Jessy.

"It's alright", Hannah told him, making sure to put a little charm-speak into her words. "I won't hurt her, I'm a friend".

'_No duh nothing can hurt her now '_.

The boy seemed reluctant, but he slowly handed Jessy over to Hannah and hugged his knees to his chest. Hannah laid Jessy's head in her lap and held her hand. The other girls gathered around them, small tears falling down their cheeks.

Just then Jake came galloping into the room. "Hey! Hannah? Girls? Where are you? You guys ok? The wall opened and I ..." he stopped when he saw the clump of crying girls. "Uh, did I miss something?" Hannah looked up at Jake. The second he saw that she was crying he rushed over to her. "What's wrong?" he asked. Hannah looked down at Jessy. She heard Jake catch his breath her and felt his arms wrap around her shoulders. They all sat there in silence for what felt like an eternity. Jake looked over at the boy in the corner. "Who's that?" They all turned to look at the guy.

"What's your name?" Hannah asked.

"…S…Slayer. Son of Thanatos ..."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

They headed back to the ship. Slayer carried Jessy. He kept looking down at her the whole way as if he expected her to just pop up and yell "got ya!" But Hannah knew that sadly, that wasn't the case.

Once on board the Argo 2, she had Slayer follow her below deck to Jessy's room.

"Lay her down there", she said pointing at Jessy's bed. Err...old bed... Slayer walked over to the bed and laid Jessy down like she was sleeping beauty. He then walked over to the big red chair in the corner. Hugged his knees to his chest again, and sat there quietly.

'_Alright',_ Hannah thought. _'Time to figure out what's up with this guy'._ She closed the door and turned to face him.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked him.

"Doing what?"

"Hugging your knees to your chest", Hannah replied.

"Oh, I don't know. Can't do anything wrong that way I guess".

They were both silent for a few minutes.

"Do you know Jessy?" Hannah pried.

"What?" he asked.

"Before, when she... saved you. The way you were holding her and looking at her. Do you know Jessy?"

He looked down at his knees. "Y... yes. Err, no. I mean, kind of. I guess, well I've been trapped in that crystal since I was five. My father put me there; he said I needed to be kept safe until the 'proper moment'. Every day, I would have these dreams or visions or whatever, about this girl around my age. I saw her every day. I watched her grow up…everything good and bad that happened to her. Even though I never actually met her, it's like I've known her my whole life. And now she's…. it's all my fault".

Hannah was shocked; she hadn't expected a long response from him, let alone that. She could swear she saw a single tear roll down his cheek. At first she had been angry at him. After all he did suck the life out of one of her best friends. But now, now she felt bad for him. It wasn't his fault, he'd grown up incased in crystal, forced to watch the girl that would free him; and get attached to her. Knowing what would ultimately happen when she saved him from his prison. Hannah almost wanted to hug him, but that wasn't gonna happen.

"I'm sorry", she said in a small voice. He looked up and did his best to give her a smile. Hannah decided to go check on the rest of her friends.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It had been two days since they rescued Slayer, and he still hadn't left Jessy's room. Hannah tried bringing him food but he wouldn't eat, he just sat in that chair hugging his knees to his chest and looking mournfully over at Jessy.

Hannah walked through the door and knelt down next to slayer. "Slayer?"

"Hmm?"

She decided to try her charm-speak out again. "Slayer you need to eat. You can't just sit in here forever, beating yourself up over something you had no control over".

"Sure I can, I see no reason why I can't".

'_Did that seriously not work?'_

"Huh?" she asked him.

"Charm-speak right?"

She nodded.

"Charm-speak doesn't work on children of Thanatos, err I mean me. I mean, I'm the only one so I'm guessing it doesn't".

"Oh", Hannah was slightly unsettled that her charm-speak didn't work on him. "Well you still should eat", she mused.

"I will when she will", he pointed to Jessy.

"But... slayer, she…she can't..."

"I know", he looked like he was going to cry again.

"If only she could come back..." Hannah said quietly to herself. They sat there in silence.

"There might be".

Hannah looked at Slayer in surprise. "What did you just say?"

He looked her in the eyes, his face determined. "I think I just thought of a way to get my… I mean, our, Jessy back".

**A/N: Thanks for reading now please review! It is the best thing ever to see a new review!**

**Hey guys! Hannah again(: I know it's been awhile and I'm updating this pretty late at night, but my lovely friend,** demigodwhovian727, **is threatening me with pranks if I didn't tonight so…plus it's a longer chapter :D**

**Well now you all got to meet Jessy! Yay! Speaking of which, she isn't all just a daughter of Hades…she has a bit of Aphrodite mixed in with her! She drew me this gorgeous skirt and she has decided she is going to make it for me to wear on the first day of school! She has also dictated the rest of my outfit…which is kinda backwards because I'm the child of Aphrodite here!**

**Anyways, guess what! I ordered House of Hades the other day! Soooo excited to get it(: How about you guys? **

**Yeah, so enough rambling! Please please please review or follow or favorite or something! Let us know what you think! Please!**

**Till next time~ Hannah and Jessy!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey there all you demigods and goddesses! It's Jessy again (: see I told ya I'd talk to you guys more often didn't I? Haha, anyways! Sorry it took a while to update :p but Hannah went camping and this story is posted to her account so, yeah :/ but I hope you guys like these next two chapters, MWAHAHA (; Well I'm sure Hannah will put another author's note down at the bottom so she can apologize for the wait as well. See ya (: stay awesome all you demigods and goddesses! LUV YA **

**Disclaimer: Don't own any PJO content; all rights to Rick**

Slayer

"What do you mean you think you know a way to bring Jessy back?" Hannah asked him.

Slayer didn't hear her at first. He was trying to remember what his dad had told him years ago, before he was trapped in that crystal.

"Slayer?"

"Huh?" he snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh, yeah I do. I just hope it works", he said. "It has to…" he whispered to himself.

Hannah gave him a friendly nod. That made him blush with embarrassment; he hadn't planned for her to hear that part.

"So what is it?" she asked him.

"Well it's ...it…. ugh you're gonna think its weird or stupid..." he answered sheepishly.

"Nothing that can heal her is weird or stupid slayer. I even tried my charm-speak on her. It's so powerful it can make some injuries heal themselves. Nothing can weirder than trying to talk someone back to life", she said.

The fact that she was trying to make him feel better made him feel, well, better. But at the same time it made him a bit sadder too. He was the reason Jessy was dead and Hannah was being so nice to him. Even if he wasn't in control of what happened, he still didn't feel he deserved her kindness. He sure as Hades wouldn't even consider being nice to someone that hurt Jessy, even if it was just a small accident.

"Well, I was only three when my father told me about it".

"You keep talking about your father", Hannah interrupted him. "Most demigods never even meet their godly parents, but you make it sound like he raised you or something".

"He did", he said. "Or at least he did for the four years until he stuck me in that stupid crystal. I never knew my mom...as far as I know she just, dropped off the face of the earth like the second I was born".

"Oh…"

"Anyways", he continued. "My dad told me about this special power his children have. I'm the only one though so I guess 'children' isn't the best word to use. But anyways, the power is called 'reveres of death'. But I have only three uses of it and then it won't work anymore".

"So, what's the 'weird' part?" she asked him.

"The way I have to do it…"

"And that would be?"

"I, I have to… kiss her..."

Hannah smiled a little.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just, the whole 'guy kisses girl to bring her to life thing'. Jessy loves romantic stuff like that".

That made him smile for the first time since he was imprisoned.

"So are you gonna do it?" Hannah asked.

He sat there for a minute. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get her back".

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on the update. I was camping for 5 days and then school started. Being in the wonderful (- note sarcasm) we are in, I have had homework every day and no time to update! So to make up for it, you get 2 chapters! :D**

**Please review or follow or favorite! It really makes our day(:**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Like I (Hannah) promised, second chapter!**

**Disclaimer: all rights to Rick **

Alyssa

Hannah came running onto the main deck like a mad woman.

She was freaking out about something, but Alyssa couldn't make out what she was saying. Except one thing, Jessy. "Hannah! Slow down what about Jessy?" she asked her.

"Slayer can bring Jessy back", Hannah said flat out.

Alyssa felt like she was going to faint. "He can... so she'll…"

Hannah smiled widely at her. "Yep".

Alyssa and Hannah made Slayer leave Jessy's room for the first time in days. It took a lot but they finally convinced him it would only take a few minutes and that Jessy would be fine. They just wanted to fix Jessy up a little first that was all. Her hair was in knots and her clothes were dirt. Plus, if this worked, they wanted to see the look on Jessy's face when she woke up with a dress on. First they got her into some clean clothes. They put her in a loose fitting, black cotton dress, they decided to leave her converse on. Hannah decided she was going to fix Jessy's make up while Zaspel brushed her hair out. It had grown since the accident happened for some reason, and Zaspel couldn't yet get used to the fact that Jessy's hair was now white. It's not that it looked bad. In fact it looked beautiful on her, fitting somehow. Zaspel brushed out all the knots and laid Jessy's hair so it flowed over her shoulders.

"There", she said. "All done. She kind of looks like sleeping beauty".

"Only Jessy style", Hannah replied.

They both laughed a little at that. They opened the door and yelled for slayer to come get her.

~O~O~

It was amazing, the way Slayer carried Jessy. It was literally like he was afraid he'd hurt her if she even shifted an inch in his arms, which she had to admit was sweet. He set her down on the couch in the sitting room and the rest of them gathered around. She saw Jake holding Hannah's hand out of the corner of her eye. It kind of made her miss Jack. She hoped he'd be waiting for her at the docks when she arrived back at camp. Slayer knelt down on the floor next to the couch. He grabbed Jessy's hand, even though his was shaking. Hannah had explained how Slayer was going to bring Jessy back. It was obvious to all of them how he felt for Jessy. The first time he was going to actually meet her was with a kiss. And he had to do it in front of a bunch of people he didn't really know.

Alyssa could understand why he was nervous. She heard him whisper, "Please come back, you've got to", to Jessy.

Alyssa felt a tear run down her cheek. The room was silent. Everyone was waiting and watching. Slayer took a deep breath and leaned in. His lips met Jessy's and Alyssa could see a little bit of light coming from the kiss. Slayer leaned back and looked to see if it worked. They waited a few minutes…. Nothing.

'_Come on Jessy'_, Alyssa thought.

Slayer tried it again, this time a little harder. He stared at her pleadingly, still nothing.

Alyssa's heart sank. He could only do it one more time, if it didn't work…

"Please Jessy", slayer said with a strained voice. "Come back please. They need you… I need you".

With that he gave it one last shot. He sat back, waiting, and put his head down in her hand. It seemed like they sat there for hours.

Until finally, Alyssa spoke up. "Slayer", she choked out. "I... I don't think it-".

Jessy's eyes fluttered open…

**A/N: Thanks for reading, now review! **

**Hello again(: so because I'm bored and I really like learning about our readers, I have a question for y'all! Since I started school a little bit ago, what's your favorite/ least favorite subject/class?**

**I also like shout outs, so can anyone guess what grade Jessy and I and everyone else in this story are in? You get a virtual cookie if you guess right or really close(:**

**Please review, follow, and/or favorite! Thanks!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey there all you demi gods and goddesses! I am sososososo SORRY for not updating till now! I swear I wasn't letting my "daughter of Hades" side show! Schools just been dominating my time lately...and sadly not every class can be taught by Chiron... well anyways I just wanted to say sorry for the update time laps. and since I made you all wait so long I find it only fair that I warn you about a slight cliff hanger at the end ;D MWAHAHA. Luv ya all! ttyl 3 –Jessy**

**Disclaimer: We don't own any PJO characters, just the plot, and in a few days, a copy of House of Hades!**

Julia

She couldn't believe it. Julia just couldn't believe what she just saw. Jessy had been dead for about two and a half days now, but here she was, opening her eyes. Julia saw Jessy's chest raise as her lungs filled with air, coughing a little as she tried to sit up. But before she could even get her head a foot off the pillow, Julia and all the other girls rushed forward and engulfed her in the biggest group bear hug in demigod history.

"Whoa, guys chill. What's all the excitement about?"

They all exploded as they tried to explain to Jessy what had happened. But none of it seemed to surprise her.

"Aren't you surprised?" Julia asked. "Or scared..?..."

Jessy simply shook her head and began to explain why. Apparently when she died, she was brought to her father, Hades', castle in the underworld. She'd asked him why he hadn't sent her to the fields of asphodel, and he said it simply wasn't her time. Julia felt kind of bad for Jessy, if she had died and been brought back within a few days, Julia would be SERIOUSLY freaked out.

'_But'_, she thought to herself. '_That does explain why she didn't look as bad as she should have. Being dead and all'_.

The girls all backed away so Jessy could get up. She got up, but stopped dead in her tracks. Julia followed Jessy's eyes to where she was staring, and found herself staring a little too. She and everyone else had been so caught up in Jessy coming back that everybody had forgotten Slayer was there.

He was standing in the back of the room; the look on his face… well Julia didn't know what to make of it. It was almost like it shifted every few seconds, like Aphrodite; going from sad, to disbelief, to happiness, and then back again. He and Jessy's eyes were locked. They all just stood there, waiting for one or the other to make a move. No one moved until a loud clap of thunder shook them back to reality.

"Hey Jess", called Evey. "Why don't you take Slayer up on deck and talk for a bit?"

"Sure", Jessy replied. She walked over to the stairs by Slayer. He shakily grabbed her hand and the two of them headed up to the main deck.

"Why'd you send them on deck?" Julia asked Evelynn. "It's raining".

"Eh, Jessy loves the rain", replied Evey.

"And besides", said Erika. "I think we need to discuss what happened over the past few days".

"Yeah, without accidentally offending those two", chimed in Alyssa.

They all took their places around the dinner/meeting table.

'_We're going to have to make room for Slayer at the next quest discussion'_, Julia thought to herself.

"So", she began. "Let's think out all that's happened".

"Well we found slayer", said Erika.

"And, then...Jessy died", added Alyssa.

"But then Slayer brought her back", noted Hannah.

"So, now the question is", said Julia. "Why did we need to find Slayer in the first place? There must be another reason we need him. If the only reason we needed him was to bring Jessy back to life, we simply could have avoided the island all together".

None of them seemed to know the answer. Outside the ship the rain continued to fall. Not hard, but it kept a steady drum on the hull of the ship. Julia could faintly hear the sound of Jessy laughing up on the main deck, and she swore she even heard a laugh from Slayer too; that would be a first. They sounded like they were having fun though, and Julia decided that finding out the reason for finding slayer may not be necessary. For now…

**A/N: Thanks for reading please review/follow/favorite! Thanks!**

**Hey guys! So confession time… I've had this chapter just sitting in my email for a while now, but I just haven't had a chance to post it! As Jessy said, school is dominating my life right now. Speaking of school, last chapter's question of which grade we are in was only answered by one person! Thanks for your guess,** VirtualViola03** (one of our most loyal readers!), but you weren't right :/ try a bit older(: Yes everyone, there are groups of fangirls in high school if that is any help(: Well that's all for now! I'll try to update ASAP! Bye! -Hannah**


End file.
